


Pleasure Will Have Much To Teach Him

by the_rogue_bitch



Series: The Yearning of the Sword [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Making Out, Male Bonding, semi-resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo gets to second base, but Rukia gets to third. Conversations and revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Will Have Much To Teach Him

_Roku-gatsu/Shichi-gatsu._

Ichigo held a book on his lap, pencil clenched between his teeth. He flipped the pages back and forth, frowning and occasionally writing something down. He sat on the grass outside his room, preferring the outdoors and potential for a breeze than the stifling heat of his room. His kosode and footwear lay next to him, leaving him in his sleeveless juban and hakama.

“What in the world are you doing?”

“Trying to get my schedule straight for the next few months. All of a sudden a lot of things are coming up and I need to make sure I don’t forget any of them.” Ichigo looked up briefly at Rukia, and then back down. Then his pencil stopped and he slowly looked back up at her. Rukia stared back at him and then down at herself.

“What?” she asked, annoyed.

“You look really pretty. I’ve never seen you in that.”

‘That’ was a knee-length yukata with a purple background and a pattern of blue and fuchsia fans, tied around Rukia’s slender waist with a white obi. She was barefoot as well, carrying low-heeled geta in one hand.

“Oh,” she said, offhand. “All of my uniforms are either ruined or in the laundry.”

“It’s beautiful on you. It brings out the color in your eyes,” Ichigo said, still admiring her. Rukia turned her head to the side to hide a blush.

“Thank you,” she finally said. She sat seiza on the ground next to him, yukata draped modestly over her knees. “So, what is happening that has you working on your schedule in the middle of your free time?”

Ichigo set the pencil and appointment book down and told Rukia about his visit to the Living World. She looked surprised about Yuzu and Jinta, but nodded approvingly at Karin and Ichigo’s warnings. She smiled with unalloyed happiness at the news of Orihime and Uryuu’s impending nuptials.

“Did _you_ know that Orihime had a crush on me?” Ichigo asked Rukia. “Renji told me I was an oblivious idiot for never noticing, and that’s why she moved on to Uryuu.”

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. “Is this a trick question?”

“No!”

“Then yes, I did know. Also, Renji is correct. You _are_ an idiot.”

Ichigo groaned and threw himself onto the grass. “I feel like such a jerk! All I keep thinking about are my past interactions with Orihime and how casual I was with her. I must have hurt her a lot.”

“You could be forgiven for being distracted during the war. Other things were more pressing. But you went to school with her every day. How is it that you never noticed?”

“I don’t know! I mean, you’re right, there was the war. That definitely required my full attention. But even then -- it didn’t stop me noticing how I felt about _you_. If you don’t expect something to be somewhere, you don’t even know you should be looking, right?” Ichigo leaned up on his elbows, regarding Rukia. “I just hate the idea that Orihime was hurt by my indifference. I only ever saw her as a friend.”

“The next time you see her, you should apologize,” Rukia said. “Tell her those things you just told me. Even though she is marrying Uryuu, you will always be her first love, and it would be good for her not to feel pain when she thinks about you.”

Ichigo lay on his back with a thump. “I really am a fucking moron.”

“Well,” Rukia lay on her side, head on her hand. “You _can_ be. But I think you’re educable.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ichigo muttered sarcastically, eyes closed.

“You have to stop tormenting yourself about the past. It’s beyond anyone’s power to change. Resolve to do better, and move forward.”

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out. 

“You’re right. I’ll get them a really nice wedding present, and talk to Orihime when I go back.”

“Speaking of presents,” Rukia said. “Did you bring me anything from your visit?”

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, leaning on his elbows and grinning at Rukia. 

“I did. But I can’t give it to you just yet.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not ready. But Yuzu gave me some sort of to top secret package for you. I can go get it.”

“Actually, would you mind if I came in? It’s hot out here and I could use a drink of water.”

Ichigo stood, picking up his kosode and book, then held out his hand to Rukia, pulling her to her feet.

As soon as the door slid shut, Ichigo dropped what was in his hands and turned, pinning Rukia against it, mouth seeking hers. She dropped her geta with a clatter and fumbled with the ties of his juban, getting them undone and pulling it out of his hakama. Ichigo let it slide off his arms to the floor and then Rukia’s hands were on his skin. They were small and hot and Ichigo couldn’t help the gasps and moans he made, he had never felt such startling pleasure. Her fingers stroked his back, nails scratching his skin, tracing the lines of the scars he carried. Ichigo shivered, goosebumps racing all over his body.

Feeling incredibly daring, Ichigo slid his hands down Rukia’s back and cupped her ass through her yukata, something he’d imagined doing for a long time. It was small and perfect in his hands. She made a happy noise into his mouth and wriggled against him. He moved his mouth to the skin of her neck, tasting her with small kisses and flickerings of his tongue. Rukia’s hand was buried in Ichigo’s hair, gripping hard, the other bracing herself against his shoulder. Her breath came fast and sharp and she made quiet sounds.

“I don’t know if this is good, Rukia,” Ichigo looked at her. “Tell me if what I’m doing is right.”

“It _is_ good, Ichigo,” Rukia breathed.

“Should I keep going?”

“Do you have some sort of goal in mind?”

It was just cruel that Rukia was able to be rational while Ichigo’s body screamed at him for some friction. Instead of answering, he slid part of Rukia’s kimono down her shoulder. Then he knelt in front of her and pulled it the rest of the way down, baring her breast. Rukia gasped and stiffened, hand clenching in his hair.

Ichigo stopped to examine what he had uncovered. Rukia’s breast was small and rounded and -- yes -- fit nicely in his hand. The nipple hardened against his cupped palm, and he looked up at Rukia. Her eyes were wide and he couldn’t tell if she was aroused or terrified.

“Rukia?”

She struggled her arms out of the kimono’s sleeves until the top of it hung down behind her, held up only by the obi. She grabbed Ichigo’s other hand and placed it on her other breast and exhaled, sounding satisfied.

“Oh,” Ichigo said in awe, knowing it sounded feeble and stupid. “Rukia, you’re so beautiful.”

Rukia snorted. “I am not.”

“Yes,” Ichigo insisted. “You are.” He rubbed his cheek on Rukia’s skin, feeling how her skin was damp with sweat from being out in the sun. He traced his tongue around her breast to the nipple, which was tight and raspberry-colored. He sucked it into his mouth, and Rukia made a protesting sound.

“Not so hard, please.”

“Sorry,” Ichigo murmured. He tried flicking his tongue around it instead and Rukia moaned, short little groans that made him a little crazy. He did the same with the other nipple, finding her responsiveness incredibly enticing. 

“Ichigo,” Rukia said raggedly, after a while, “Please, that’s enough, can you stop?”

“You didn’t like it?”

“Did it sound like I didn’t?”

“Then why do I have to stop?”

“Because the skin is sensitive and it’s starting to hurt. Come up here.”

Ichigo stood, brushing his torso against Rukia’s, and pulled her against him, enjoying the entirely new sensation of her skin against his. Under his palms he felt the scars on her back, and mapped them as she moved against him, kissing him. Rukia brought her hands up and brushed her thumbs across Ichigo’s pectorals and nipples. Ichigo grunted in surprise, dazzling sparks running through him. 

“Oh, I see what you mean, now,” he breathed, and she smiled. Her hands moved down his chest to his belly, and his skin quivered in their wake.

Ichigo’s head swam as Rukia moved against him. He couldn’t get close enough to her, even though he was bent very far over to keep in contact with her body. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Could he come? Was he supposed to make Rukia come? How did he do that?

Rukia slid her hands into the sides of Ichigo’s hakama, thumbs stroking his bare hips, and he thrust hard against her reflexively. 

“What are you doing?”

“Why? Should I stop?” Rukia didn’t stop. She slipped her hands down and further in. Her fingers glided over his naked ass and then the tips of her thumbs brushed lightly down the sides of his cock, straining against the fundoshi.

“Yes. Rukia, _don’t_ \-- ah!” Ichigo shouted hoarsely in shock as the world went absolutely white. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, bringing Rukia with him, since her hands were still trapped in his hakama.

“Oh.” Rukia said in surprise. Ichigo gave her a betrayed look, gasping, hands braced on his thighs. Then he took Rukia’s wrists in his thumbs and forefingers and delicately removed them from the sides of his hakama.

“I’m sorry!” Rukia said. “I didn’t realize...”

“Didn’t realize what? That I’d never been touched by anyone like that before? That I was so aroused? That I want you so damn much that it takes very little effort to make me come?”

“Yes to all three. Why are you so angry with me?” Rukia pulled her kimono back together, genuinely perplexed.

“I’m not angry, I’m embarrassed.” Rukia raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Okay, I’m a little bit angry. I just -- I’m really at a disadvantage here. I don’t know what I’m doing or what to do. And you seem to know everything I don’t. I feel like you’re just playing with me to see how I’ll react.”

Rukia looked even more confused.

“I _am_ playing with you. I thought you liked it.”

“Yes, I did but -- argh, I can’t talk about this right now. Go wait outside so I can clean myself up.”

Rukia gave Ichigo an amused look as she stepped out the door, closing it behind her. Ichigo went over to the sink, untying his hakama, pulling it and the fundoshi off, astonished at the incredible mess he’d made. Not even his erotic dreams left such a quantity of evidence.

“And you,” he addressed his flaccid cock. “Traitor.”

He wiped himself off with a damp washcloth, muttering.

“Ichigo?”

“What?”

“That wasn’t the top secret package you were supposed to give me, was it?”

Ichigo hurled the washcloth at the door, where it impacted with a wet thump and slid to the floor. He heard Rukia snicker.

“Not funny, Rukia!”

“Someday you will look back at this and laugh.”

“I seriously doubt it.”

Ichigo put fresh clothes on, picked up Yuzu’s package for Rukia, and slid the door back open. Rukia looked up from her seat on the steps.

“Here, take this. Do you want to walk or sit?”

“Oh, I’d rather sit. My legs are still a little shaky,” Rukia smiled. Ichigo sat on the top step and Rukia turned and wrapped her hand around his bare ankle. Even that made him shiver in remembrance at her touch.

“Rukia, how much experience do you think I have with girls -- with women?”

“I never really thought about it.” Rukia shrugged. 

“Well, think about it now. You’re my first _everything_. I really don’t know what I’m doing or what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know if there’s a sequence or a script or what.”

“I guess I must have assumed you had _some_ experience. You certainly don’t kiss like a novice.”

“Er, thank you,” Ichigo blushed, temporarily derailed. “I’m guessing I’m not your first anything, though.”

“No. You’re the second man I’ve chosen to be with. So I am not all that experienced either. When I am with you, I’m just following my instincts and curiosity and doing what feels good and what you respond to. I am not toying with you.” Rukia smiled sidelong at Ichigo. “I didn’t intend to upset or embarrass you by what I did. You just seemed to like it, and I wanted for that to continue. If I had known what I was doing would bring you to orgasm, and that wasn’t what you wanted, I would have held back.”

Somehow, hearing Rukia deliver this in her typical pragmatic fashion caused Ichigo’s cock to twitch with renewed interest. He directed a mental _shut up, you_ to his nether regions.

“I guess we need some ground rules.”

“The only ground rule I have is no intercourse until we’re married.”

“Jesus, Rukia! Really?” Ichigo protested, blushing furiously.

“What did I say now?”

“‘Intercourse’?” Ichigo repeated, voice raised incredulously.

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Forget it.”

“I don’t like the other terms.”

“Okay, fine,” Ichigo really wanted to get off the topic.

“I’m also putting a great deal of faith in your intention to marry me,” Rukia said, a tentativeness creeping into her tone.

“Nothing but death will keep me from it.”

Rukia shook her head, smiling. Her thumb stroked his anklebone.

“Alright, so sex -- sorry, _intercourse_ \-- is off the agenda until the future. Does that mean everything else is allowed?”

“I am a little wary of agreeing to something as vague as ‘everything’,” Rukia replied.

“Damn, Midget, you are a pain in my ass,” Ichigo muttered.

“I believe that is also prohibited under the previous terms,” Rukia replied, a wicked smile on her face.

“You’re a pervert.”

“You said ‘everything’.”

“Do we have to make a list? Just to be on the safe side?”

“I really don’t think so. Maybe...the next time we’re together we just need to talk more,” Rukia offered.

“I want to sleep with you,” Ichigo said abruptly. Rukia looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I’m not trying to change the terms. I just want to hold you as I fall asleep. And wake up with you. That’s all.”

“That sounds...very nice,” Rukia said. “I think I’d like that too.”

“And I think I owe you an orgasm.” Ichigo was pleased to see Rukia turn red this time around.

“You don’t owe me anything. Let’s not keep count.”

“Okay then,” Ichigo leaned forward to murmur in Rukia’s ear. “But I would like to know _how_ to -- how did you put it? Bring you to orgasm.”

Rukia actually pulled up her knees and hid her face in them. Ichigo laughed quietly.

“It must be easier for women,” he observed.

“What must?” Rukia said, voice muffled in her kimono.

“Being able to function when you’re turned on. I mean, it’s never obvious.”

“But probably no less intense,” Rukia looked up, her face still red. “I have been known to be very...cranky.”

“I can sympathize. I can be pretty cranky myself when I’m frustrated.”

“That must be all the time then,” Rukia lifted her head and smiled slyly at Ichigo.

“Oh, shut up,” he replied, smiling back.

**

Rukia had gone back to her squad’s barracks and Ichigo lay in bed, trying to sleep, replaying the day back to himself. He thought about their conversation, and something that she’d said snagged his attention.

_You’re the second man I’ve chosen to be with._

He sat up. Chosen? That implied that somewhere along the line there was a lack of choice. That could mean...any number of things, and given Rukia’s childhood...hell if Ichigo was going to be able to sleep now. He wanted answers.

Ichigo got up and went out, not even bothering to put on his uniform or shoes. He ran to 6th’s barracks and pounded on Renji’s door. It was the middle of the night, and Renji’s quarters were dark, but he had to know. Right now.

Renji slid the door open, dressed in his ridiculous flowered kimono, hair down and messy. He looked very pissed off.

“Ichigo, what the fuck --”

Ichigo shoved past Renji, pacing up and down his room.

“Ichigo, you better have a good goddamn reason for getting me out of bed at this hour,” Renji warned.

“Renji,” Ichigo hated how strained his voice sounded, how panicky. “Renji, was Rukia ever raped?”

All the hostility left Renji’s posture. He blew out a breath. 

“Sit down.”

Ichigo sat on a cushion at the low table, and Renji sat across from him. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ichigo shook his head.

“Just tell me.”

“No, Rukia was never raped. She wasn’t raped because I -- we -- wouldn’t let her get raped.”

Ichigo dropped his face into his hands. 

“Oh, thank god,” he said weakly.

“What brought this on?”

“Just a conversation we had today. She told me that I was the second man she’d chosen to be with, and I just realized what that could potentially mean. I needed to know.”

“Why don’t you just ask _her_?”

“Because I wanted the truth, and you know how evasive she can be with uncomfortable subjects. She would be more likely to punch me in the face to distract me. You’ll probably punch me after, but at least I’ll have my answer.”

“Rukia told you about how we grew up, right?”

Ichigo nodded.

“She had to be tough, and she was, but she was small, and a girl. I grew faster, got bigger, and made sure that she was protected. Even when she didn’t realize it, I was protecting her.” Renji said.

“Right up until the time you took her back to the Soul Society to be executed.”

Renji gave Ichigo a thunderous look. 

“I think I’ve apologized enough for that.”

“You’re right, sorry. That wasn’t fair of me. It’s just that, when I was growing up, we would sometimes have police bring women who had been raped into our clinic. My dad made me keep my sisters out, but I could still see what those women went through. It was horrible. If the same thing had happened to Rukia, I wanted to make sure I didn’t do something to make her remember anything bad.”

“The Rukon District was a hazardous place. For girls and boys. It’s why we had the gang in the first place, so we could watch each others’ backs. Other things might have happened to Rukia, but none of us ever got raped. We watched each other like hawks.”

“What about the other part? Do you know who Rukia was with first?”

Renji turned his head away from Ichigo, brilliant crimson hair sliding off his shoulders to curtain his face. 

“That’s not something I have the right to tell you. You need to ask Rukia.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” he asked. Then, more aggressively, “ _Wasn’t_ it?”

“It was a long time ago. When we were young and still on the streets.”

Ichigo stood abruptly and started pacing again.

“How can you stand to even think about me with Rukia?”

“Ichigo, I lost the right to have any hope when I went with Taichou to take Rukia to her execution. I wanted so much to prove that I was worthy of my place as Fukutaichou of 6th that I blindly followed orders, even though it killed me inside. I betrayed my friendship with Rukia, betrayed our bond. _You_ are the one that defied everyone to save her, and you barely knew her. You gave me the chance to redeem myself. From that time on, I have been in your shadow, and I deserve to be. It’s only right that Rukia’s chosen you.”

Renji wouldn’t look at Ichigo.

“That betrayal, maybe it was a kind of rape. Maybe it was worse than rape. I don’t know. But Rukia has somehow found it in her to trust me again. It’s more than I deserve. I wouldn’t dare ask for more.”

Ichigo sat back down. 

“Do you love her?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me. I bet it matters to her. Do you?”

“Yes. But it’s not like I’m in competition with you.” Renji voice was hollow and miserable. “I would do whatever it took to ensure Rukia’s happiness.”

“I’m amazed that you can even be friends with me.”

“You did what I couldn’t do. You’ve earned my loyalty and trust and admiration time and again. If I had to choose someone for Rukia, it would still be you.”

Ichigo’s mind reeled with the revelations coming at him. It had already been a day of discoveries and his brain was reaching maximum capacity.

“Ichigo...after this…” Renji started uncomfortably, “Are we still friends?”

“Renji, I haven’t thought of you as my friend for a very long time,” Ichigo said. Renji looked confused, bordering on hurt.

“You’re more like a brother to me than anything. Over here, where I don’t have any family, you are my family. And, you know, I think that’s why Rukia has been able to forgive you. She loves you, too. Even if you don’t think you deserve it. You are her family. That bond is still intact.”

Renji rubbed his hands over his face, blowing out a long breath.

“ _Now_ I need a drink. Sure you don’t want one?”

“I’m sure I do. You’re not going to give me some sort of big brother speech like I got from Byakuya, are you? Because that’s something I really don’t think I can stomach right now.”

“Unlike Taichou, I think Rukia can take care of herself. Especially when it comes to you.“ Renji got up and got them both some sake. “You get one drink and then I’m kicking your ass out. I have things to do tomorrow.”

“Sounds fair. And Renji...thanks. Thanks for being honest with me.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me. Just drink and get out.” Renji said, but he was smiling easily as he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleasure will have much to teach him.  
> He will not be afraid of the destructive act;  
> one half of the house must be pulled down.  
> This way he will grow virtuously into knowledge. -- C.P. Cavafy, _Strengthening the Spirit_


End file.
